


A Friend?

by Lapis01



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/pseuds/Lapis01
Summary: The Asset found a friend.





	A Friend?

Eliza had left a few hours ago to do whatever it was she did. The Asset was sitting quietly in his bathtub, staring at his webbed and clawed hands. A bang from outside the bathroom startled him, so he stood up and got out of the tub. 

The bathroom door creaked as the creature opened it and peered outside. His gills fluttered when something dashed past his vision and went behind the couch. He chirped quietly in confusion before slowly making his way over to the couch. 

As he got closer, he could hear a noise that sounded familiar, though he couldn't place it. The Asset crouched down and peeked around the couch. A small white, orange, and black cat with beautiful blue eyes sat there. The Asset stared at it for a moment, knowing that this was not food, and was a friend. He tilted his head and let out a small chirp. The cat's ear twitched and she cautiously padded towards him. 

The creature reached out slowly and gave her a gental stroke. The cat let out a quiet purr and rubbed up against his hand. The creature gave a happy chirp in return and continued on with his petting. Little did he know, Eliza had walked in with a bag full of egg crates and was now watching him with a happy smile on her face.


End file.
